


51. Epiphany

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [48]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dreamsharing, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Epiphany. They left the world they knew behind because they were convinced that only they existed in this strange, undying state: Nicolo and Yusuf, the immortals. For months, though, they have dreamt of the same two women--goddesses, maybe, who plant themselves in their brains, or perhaps the witches who cursed them with this unnatural gift?
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 36





	51. Epiphany

Nicolò jerks awake, gasping. The fire is nearly dead. Yusuf's long, sharp breath comes soon, and then they are both sitting with their hands on their throats on their respective sides of the campfire, breathing hard the smell of crackling flame, dry scrubgrass, and the last of supper's charred lamb. 

"The dream-women—" starts Nicolò, once he feels like his throat won't come apart into his fingers.

"I felt them die," Yusuf croaks.

"I felt them _come back_."

"They are like us," wonders Yusuf. "I believe they are _real_ , Nicolò."

"There are more creatures like us," Nicolò agrees. "Let's find them."


End file.
